A floor assembly for a vehicle includes a floor panel and a floor carpet that covers the floor panel. The floor carpet is formed in a shape along a shape of an upper surface of the floor panel and supported by the surface of the floor panel. The floor carpet includes a protruding portion along a shape of a tunnel portion of the floor panel.
A functional component may be disposed over the tunnel portion with a space between the functional component and the tunnel portion. To improve an appearance of the interior of the vehicle, the space may be cover up with a portion of the floor carpet. Because of the space, the tunnel portion cannot support the portion of the floor carpet. Therefore, a supporting member for supporting the portion of the floor carpet may be required. If fastener clips or other types of fixing members are used for mounting the supporting member to other component, the number of parts or the number of steps for installing the floor carpet in the vehicle increases.